1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a display processing construct, especially a plurality of display processing devices installed in the information device so that the user can switch the module according to the requirement to select an appropriate display processing device so as to manage a better image display effectiveness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the busy twenty-first century, the convenient portable information devices for the workers are regarded as very important companies. Such as the notebook computer and portable electronic device can offer the workers to deal with affairs, including in time checking and sending e-mails, writing report, usual data processing, and son on, whenever in the long commutation so as to save time. Moreover, it can even relax the exhaustion in the long trip by displaying music or video. In addition, the workers who often get out to hold meeting so as to brief or introduce the company's products can utilize the portable information device to make meeting record, briefing, or product introducing so as to dispense the heavy document, presentation data, or product posters, thus facilitating the convenience and efficiency on the job.
Following the requirement of people, the function of the computer software has been evolving strongly and completely, especially the image processing function. Therefore, that forces the display processing device, such as display card or display chipset, installed in the information device, to comply with high efficiency so as to be compatible with the computer software with high display efficiency such as 3D drawing software, 3D image processing software, game software, and so on. In the contrary, the utilized display processing device with high efficiency would definitely gorge more power, but if the information device performs the low efficiency display software by high efficiency display processing device, it would shorten the life of information device after a long time of using the power supply of battery. However, at this moment, the information device can only be installed with a display processing device and that would cause the inconvenience to the users.
Therefore, the present invention is to propose a kind of display processing construct utilized in the information device to conquer the failure that the conventional information deice can be installed with only a display processing device. The information device is installed with a plurality of display processing devices to offer the user to switch to an appropriate display processing device according to the running environment of information device to conquer the above-mentioned problem.